


the sky is red (in mourning and dread)

by theapplekeeper (Deunan)



Series: Writerverse [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, First Person Narration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deunan/pseuds/theapplekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We missed the signs of world’s end weaving between towns and cities. Passed them by and took no notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the sky is red (in mourning and dread)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ comm Writerverse and their Challenge #13: Weekly Quick Fic #5 (prompt: Red Sky at Morning, Sailors Take Warning; bonus: first person narrator).

“Come, sister-mine,” he had said “come and visit.” 

He asked for so little these days there was nothing else to do but pack a bag and cross the sea. 

We traveled then, traveled as will and wind would take us.

We missed the signs of world’s end weaving between towns and cities. Passed them by and took no notice. 

_Scientists discover aggressive new strain of HIV_ and _From Caution to Urgency – The WHO Speaks tonight at six_ and _isolation precautions in health care implemented in Oklahoma show airborne pathogen hysteria false_ scroll beneath five newscasters placating the masses with smiles and pageantry.

“American sensationalism,” he had said.

“Spectacle,” I agreed.


	2. the moon is new (and rising)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t think you’d answer,” he had said with firelight in hair and shadows all around.
> 
> “I did not think you would call,” I told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for LJ comm Writerverse and their Challenge #13: Weekly Quick Fic #5 (prompt: Have You Seen The Lights?; bonus: first person narrator)

There was no desire to settle, nothing that kept our attention. Between semesters he had been given freedom to do as we wished so very far from home, a freedom to fall and fly and dance as only the young may. 

“I didn’t think you’d answer,” he had said with firelight in hair and shadows all around.

“I did not think you would call,” I told him. “Thought, perhaps, you had out-grown your sister.”

“Never,” and he had smiled all bright and fierce and _mine,_ smiled like he had at knee-height all small hands clawing into a cotton skirt and promising violence to those who would have taken him from my side. 

He had been mine, mine to protect. I had been his, his to wield. And I was and he had and they would never take him.

But he had left. He left and had not thought to say anything but goodbye. 

“We shall see,” was what I said.


End file.
